What Kind of Flower am I?
by UnSilveredLove
Summary: "Mommy, what kind of flower am I?" she asked through widened eyes. "That, my dear, we will have to find out as you grow up. Every flower guardian grows differently."she smiled."Really mommy?" :Ten years later... "Mommy, I am so sorry. I've broken our promise. Please forgive me." she looked at the sky. "What kind of flower am I now?" she laughed bitterly."A wilted one, I'd think. "
1. Intro

A certain Shinsengumi captain looked across the table. He was trying not to twitch.

"So… Kondo-san," he drawled, "Do you mind explaining this situation?" He pointed an accusing finger towards a silver haired man, then proceeded to wave towards the vast varieties of fancily decorated dishes.

Kondo scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Ah, well…" He nudged the mayo lover sitting next to him with a foot.

Hijikata desperately tried to catch Gintoki's eyes. _'Oi Teme! Do something!'_

_'What can _I_ do? I'm just as powerless as you!'_

Next to Gintoki, Shinpachi pushed up his glasses. "Well Okita-ku-"

"Nobody asked you, Megane." Okita leaned back into his chair with a bored expression. His gaze slid next to the girl sitting next to Danna and Megane. "Why are _you_ even here, China."

"Well _excuse me_ for being forced to sit in a same room with a super sadist while wearing layers of makeup and kimono," the said girl hissed in annoyance, "You should be glad to see a cute girl such as myself dressed up in fancy kimonos and what not."

"I can't imagine anyone being happy seeing a monster dressed in ugly colored kimonos."

"I can't believe I even expected a Sadist to know anything about beauty."

"I would know better than a monster," he cooly raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning to scare anyone to death with that face?"

"What did you say you sadi-"

"STOP! Stop. Kagura-chan, remember what Otae-san said," her foster father cut her off.

Kagura crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine. But seriously, explain this situation Gin-chan." She glared at the boy in front of her. "Why the hell am I sitting in front of a sadistic bastard?"

Sweating, Gintoki tried to ease the tension in the room with a laugh. "K-kagura-chan, you are officially 18 now. A fully fledged Yato. A woman. A member of this society." He signaled to the vice-commander. "Right Oogushi-kun?"

With a fake laugh, Hijikata loudly agreed. "R-right! Well, Kondo-san said he'd explain everything, I believe." _'Sorry Kondo-san, but I ain't doing this one.'_

Startled, Kondo looked towards Gintoki for rescue but the silver haired man would not meet his eyes. Sighing, he nodded towards Kagura. "Well… Kagura-san, as you are 18 now, your father has decided it's time for you to find a partner."

He didn't miss her eyes widening. He also felt the young man next to him stiffen. "Someone who would not drag you down, who would not weaken you, and someone who would sacrifice himself to save you."

"Ah! That's not all!" Gintoki desperately tried to reassure his daughter, fearing her rampage that was sure to come anytime now. "If you were to find a partner, Baldy would come every two months to see you! Isn't that great, Kagura-chan?"

The Yato girl remained silent, eyes still wide.

"And as for you, Sougo! Wouldn't it be a honor for you to be with a daughter of a legendary warrior? It'd do good for your image." Hijikata joined in, trying to help with the situation. When he got no response from boy, he quickly stood up and left the restaurant room mumbling, "I need a smoke."

Even heavier tension filled the room, making the room dark and gloomy.

"... Is that all?" Sougo said with an indifferent tone.

"_Is that all?_" the vermillion haired girl seethed, "Is that all you can say after this? They're trying to set us up, Sadist!" She slammed a fist down the table, making the dishes jump a bit and clatter back down. "I can't believe you, Papi," she hissed to herself.

"Calm down monster girl." His eyes narrowed. "When did I agree with their plan?" Turning to his commander he told him, "I refuse."

"But Sougo! You can't refuse!"

"Why not."

"Because this is an order from the higher ups. To make an alliance with the Yato clan by marriage, and I'm obvious too old for her." Hijikata added, "and Yamazaki or anybody else doesn't have the appropriate rank and status for her. Even _you_ are close to being on the borderline of unacceptable suitors." He sat down, now more relaxed because of his cigarette break. The gorilla sitting next to him shot him a grateful look.

"So why me? Why not someone higher?" He looked at the sole girl in the room. "Why _her_?"

The girl in question put her delicate yet deadly legs on the table. "I'll have you know that I'm the daughter of the Yato Head." She glared at him through narrowed eyes. Finishing her plate she resisted the urge to lick them clean.

'_Anego said a lady must never lick plates, and I'm 18 already.'_ But Anego had never said anything about getting seconds, had she?

No, she hadn't.

She grabbed a new plate and began to load more food. She concentrated on chewing for a while, letting the silence take its toll on the three man. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Shinpachi fidgeting and the sadist's fingers twitching.

Twitching.

Oh how she wanted to break those fingers and shatter the bones till they were beyond treatable.

'_Stop it, stop it… Count to ten, Kagura, count to ten. Remember what Anego said? A lady must never break one's bones unless attacked first.'_

Smothering a chuckle at the thought of Anego breaking off Gorilla's bones for "sexually attacking" her, she nudged her earthling father. "Gin-chan, I wouldn't marry this bastard for all the sukonbu in the world."

"So I'm not even worth a lifetime worth of sukonbu? Gee, China, you're hurting this poor policeman's feelings."

She tried to kick him from under the table. "Shut up! Do you _want_ us to be together?"

He frowned. "No, ofcourse not." He pretended to gag.

"You don't have a choice, Kagura-chan." Gintoki put a sympathizing hand on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but your father and the government gave us no choice." Across, Kondo and HIjikata nodded.

Sakata Gintoki's heart clenched seeing a sliver of terror shine in his daughter's eyes. He could almost hear the unsaid 'What? Come again?' from the way her jaws dropped open.

"You… You wouldn't… Gin-chan…" Oh no. She was returning to her 15-year-old self.

_'Don't cry. I can't cry. Crying in front of an enemy is begging them to come and kill you.'_

She repeated the old Yato saying over and over in her head.

_'Crying…'_ Something hot was burning behind her eyes, and she feared if she closed her eyes even for a moment moisture would gather in her eyes. _'...is… unacceptable… begging… kill.. me…' _

All at once, flashes of Papi and her brother popped up. Kamui giving her a new pair of rainboots. Papi leaving her all alone with her idiot brother. Kamui holding an umbrella over her head. Papi giving her flowers.

Papi.

Baka-nii-chan.

Mommy.

Mommy. Mommy. Mommy.

* * *

_She placed a cold towel on her mother's forehead. _

"_Mommy… You'll be okay now?" Kagura tilted her head in an adorable angle with a look that only little kids could have pulled off._

_A warm and soft hand caressed her hair. "My my…" Cough. "You're an adult already, huh?" Mommy gave her a gentle smile. "I'll be fine now that my little Kagura-chan has taken care of me…"_

_She snuggled her head into her mother's hand. "Get better quick, mommy! I still need to show you the flowers that grew behind the yard!"_

_Amusement graced her mother's features. "Flowers? Behind the yard? My, that's rare."_

_Kagura nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh! Kamui told me they're called flowers. I dunno what they are called."_

_Her mother opened her mouth to say something, loneliness and sadness filled in her eyes._

* * *

Reciting to herself didn't help. They had only brought painful memories. She felt even more tears concentrate. Widening her eyes more in an attempt to dry the wetness, she stood up and turned towards the door so she would not give the sadist the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

She had to leave. She couldn't show her tears.

She was a proud Yato, dammit.

Pausing in mid action of opening the door, with her back still facing towards the idiots, she muttered, "I'm leaving."

She slammed the door behind her, leaving the men to pass nervous glances at each other.

"O-oi, what do w-we do now?" Kagura's earthling father spluttered, his hands crawling all over his face in sheer terror. "Her dad's gonna kill us any moment now.. Shinpachi, go make reservations at the fivestar funeral home."

Shinpachi was busy stuffing the untouched food, save for Kagura's portion, into plastic containers.

In the corner of the room, Okita Sougo sat. He did not talk, he did not move. He could only stare into the space as new things registered in his mind.

He tried to think of ways out.

He came up with none.

His life was officially screwed.

He was getting married to the number one monster in Edo.

China girl.

* * *

"As this is a diplomatic decision, you will be given funds from the government," informed Hijikata. He led the nonchalant adolescence into the two story house. "Everything in this house is provided to you, and if you need more, here's a universal card."

Sougo looked at the slick metal card in his hands. He supposed he could buy anything he wanted from now on, and nobody could say anything about it.

The house was not fancy nor was it plain. It was… a cozy house. It reminded him of his old house he had shared with his sister. It reminded him a bit too much.

From a normal person's perspective, it would have been a normal house, with normal colors, and normal furnitures.

But it would be first time for him to live with another women that wasn't his sister.

With an unfamiliar feeling weighing his heart, he started to climb the stairs. Was it annoyance? Fear? Anger? He couldn't quite get the grasp of it.

There were total of four rooms.

'_Four rooms for just two people? Completely unnecessary.'_ He mentally clucked his tongue and picked the room the far right; less sunlight would shine through the windows in mornings.

He was greeted with a flying shoe in his face when he opened the door. Kagura sat on the bed, bags still unpacked. The glasses boy and Danna was moving around the room, cleaning and drinking strawberry milk, while the girl just sat there, wearing a despondent look.

"Oi, China. Get out of my room."

She didn't even bother to bristle at his comment. She didn't even reply. She just simply shot him a look that was weak compared to her previous ones, and laid down on the bed.

She would not reply to that bastard. The girl remained laying there in silence until the boy sighed and moved his things into the room furthest away from hers.

_'I don't care if he's also in this unwillingly as I am.'_ She cuddled into the blankets. _'I don't want this, I never asked for this.'_

Kagura felt the wave of hotness flood to her eyes again, and shut them tight. She tried to think happy thoughts.

'_Happy thoughts, happy place… find your happy place Kagura.' _

She thought of gray buildings, rain, and umbrellas. Then a grass field, filled with many different kinds of flowers, and a woman and a man's laughter…. Sweet as honey, and melodious as silver bells. A strong hand wrapped around her 5 year old body and swung her around, his braid tickling her as it flapped back and forth.

"Mommy…"

* * *

Whew~ I'm done with the first chapter. FAVORITE AND REVIEW YOU GUYS! It'd cheer me up a whole lot! and if you find any typos or any grammatically wrong parts, feel free to tell me! (as long as its a criticism! c: )

Disclaimer: ALL of Gintama characters and original plot belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. Only this story belongs to me.

I'm back you guys! With a new fic! OKIKAGU! Please look forward to this one :3

~UnsilveredLove 3


	2. First Step

Little rays of sunlight shined upon the 18 year old girl. She scrunched her nose in protest of the waking beams, yet enjoying the little bits of warmth it gave her. Her arms were under the pillow, her legs tangled with the blanket.

It was a lovely day, she felt. Tiny birds were chirping happily outside the window, singing her a delicate morning tune. She felt so energized, so full of good feelings. It was so refreshing to wake up amidst the warmth and fresh air.

Through the sticky eyelashes, she saw bits of yellow, light green, and brown. Wait, colors? There should be no colors in her closet. She immediately sat up, hair mussed and tangled.

But from below, she could hear Pachi and Gin-chan argue about breakfast. All relieved, she settled back into her blankets, concluding she was safe with her family. She needed more sleep. As much as she loved the morning scene of nature, she couldn't deny she was more of a night person.

She could feel her thick lashes gluing themselves together, sweet enchantment of sleep sparkling through her.

"Oi, lazy monster. Get your ass out of bed."

Sigh.

She knew the morning was too good to be true. "Pachi… five more minutes…"

"I'm not Glasses. Don't make me repeat myself."

Now _that_ woke her up. Completely. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" She screeched, throwing a pillow at him. Memories of last night was flooding back to her mind, and he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

He dodged the thrown object with ease. "Danna and Glasses made breakfast. Come down." Without a second glance, he left the room and made his way downstairs.

'_What the hell… he doesn't even look pissed about this.'_ She grabbed a brush. Wincing as the tangles came free, she muttered, "Just wait till you come home, Papi… I'm going to pull all of what remains of your hair and cut up all the wigs."

Too sleep deprived to look for her hair ornament, she just tied her hair in a high ponytail. Out of her suitcase, she chose a dark crimson qipao with a long slit on her right leg, with high knee socks. Sexy but adorable.

'_Just like me,' _she grinned at the mirror.

Then she trudged down the stairs, following the wafting scent of grilled meat.

Grilled meat. MEAT. When was the last time she had meat for breakfast?

She sprinted towards the kitchen.

'_Wow… this house is pretty big.'_ She appreciated the spacious house, her mind already gearing what to put in the empty spaces.

'_Hee hee. I'm already turning into a lady, Mommy.'_

Bear hugging Shinpachi from behind while he grilled the meat on the fryingpan, she screamed, "PACHIIIIII! I love you so much right now!"

The teen with glasses chuckled as he saw his sister drool over the meat. "Gin-san had Okita-kun go buy some this morning." Kagura stopped fantasizing over breakfast the moment she heard that name.

She looked at Okita who was leaning across the door frame, arms crossed, with a glint of glare lacing his dark burgundy eyes. She chose to not say anything, and scanned the rest of the room for her silver haired father.

Discovering tufts of silver hair on the living room sofa, she leaped to hug him. "Good morning, Gin-chan." She couldn't believe her brother and earth daddy had stayed over the night to make sure she was alright! She hugged him even tighter as loneliness was overpowered with happiness.

The samurai looked down in surprise at the girl who was now snuggling into his arms. He hadn't expected her to remain hyper after yesterday. Or maybe it was forced?

"Good morning, Kagura." He gave her a rare normal greeting without a friendly insult mixed in. "Did you sleep well?" He smiled as her small eyebrows gathered in a frown, and clear sign of grimace unveiled on her face.

The girl pulled on her long ponytail. The glare she sent over to the direction of a certain shinsengumi member was clear enough answer for him.

Feeling a string of fatherly love seep out of his heart with the morning light, he patted her head. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

The brown haired policeman was eating in his seat, sipping on a glass of water while Shinpachi was placing the rest of the dishes on the table.

"Ah, Gin-san, Kagura-chan, come and eat already!"

"Geez Pachi, if you wanted to be the mother of this family, you could have said so." The Yato sat down on a seat furthest away from the Sadist. Daintily, she picked up her chopsticks to inhale her delicious, heavenly meat.

However she was not expecting what she saw.

"PACHI!" She snapped her head towards him. "This. Is. BEEF." She picked up the plate and with sparkles in her eyes she gleamed.

"China." Okita deadpanned. "Have you never had beef?" _"Are you stupid or something?"_ went unsaid, but Kagura still understood by the look he was giving her.

"Yes, I've had beef before, thank you very much" She snapped. So much for a good and happy morning. She picked up her plate and her dish of rice and left to go to the living room so she could eat and watch TV at the same time.

"Hey! GIn-chan! Ketsuno Crystel is on!" She turned the volume on. Gintoki scampered into the living room, shoved all his food into his mouth, and sat down on the couch next to her.

"The Zodiac Fortune Telling of today is!" Ketsuno waited a bit for a dramatic effect. "Cancer signs, watch out for water and the rest of the day will go as you please!" She looked at her card for a bit. "Oh- We have another bonus fortune telling today. Scorpio signs, no matter what you do, please do not go outside."

Ketsuno faced the screen and her eyes darkened. "And no matter what, do not associate with green. Do not wear green, do not eat green, do not go near green." As if a switch turned on, she suddenly became bright and happy. "That's all for today! Stay tuned for 'Madao Issues' featuring Hasegawa-san!"

With a gloomy look, Kagura slammed the power button on the TV remote.

"Gin-chan. We don't have any jobs today right?"

"We do, but it only requires Pachi and I." Gintoki went back to the kitchen to grab a strawberry milk. "And we'll be going back home after this."

Reality was a bitch.

"W-wait, Gin-chan! Pachi! You're going back? What about me?" She asked in a desperate voice. "Are you guys abandoning me?"

Okita set his cup down. "They don't have a choice, you monster girl." He scowled. "It's a diplomatic decision between two governments. There's not a thing we can do."

He stood up, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "And you'll be coming with me to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. We have paper works."

"Who said I'm coming with you?" She hissed, pointing her umbrella towards him. "Why are you so calm about this? Your whole life is being traded away for some diplomatic shit!"

"As I said, there's nothing I can do about it." He remained emotionless.

"YES. THERE. IS." Her rage was becoming impossible to control. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a sadistic _cockroach_."

Sighing in impatience, he grabbed Kagura's wrist.

'_It's so thin. How the hell does she manage crush bones with this stick?'_

He proceeded to pull her out the kitchen, towards the man door. Being dragged because of her light weight and because she couldn't bring herself to destroy the floors of the very nice house by digging in with her heels, she was dragged to the door until the bastard stopped pulling to put on his shoes.

She tried to take advantage of the moment to yank away. "Let me _go_!" She kept yanking, struggling to twist free of his hold. Damn, was his grip strong.

Okita growled and gripped her wrist harder until he could practically feel her bones beneath his fingers. "Stop. Struggling."

"I said, let me GO!" A roundhouse kick came flying to his wrists. He caught her foot easily, and tripped her.

"Dammit China! Why are you protesting so much?" He tilted his head back towards the kitchen where he was sure Boss or Glasses would hear him. "Danna! Megane! Calm this bitch down!"

They pretended not to hear. The TV volume and Shinpachi's nagging got louder.

"I'm a Scorpio!" She placed a foot on the door frame to pull herself back from his pull.

"So?" He continued to yank her.

"SO? The weather woman said I must not go out today! And you're wearing green hakama!" She placed an accusing scowl on him. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "And this hakama can't even be called green."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry!"

His lips drawled in a snarl. "Fine. I'll change into my uniform. Got anything to argue with that?"

"It's not just about green! She told me I shouldn't go out!" She repeated.

"She said Cancers will have everything go his way if he avoided water. I'm a Cancer." He yanked her back to the house and up the stairs. "What do you have to say against that?"

"..."

He smirked. "Thought so."

He shut the door behind him as he quickly changed into his uniform wear.

'_Wearing the uniform on my day off...' _he thought. _'The things you make me do China.'_

He looked at the mirror, hands straightening out the crisp white button up shirt.

"Ready?" He said as he came out of his room. Grabbing her wrist once again, he fled down the stairs and out the door before the girl could comprehend what was happening.

"O-oi!" With wide eyes the girl resisted against him. "Let go of my wrists. I'll walk by myself."

When the older boy gave her a flat look she added, "I promise."

"Fine." He let go of her wrists; was that a pang of regret that lingered for a second? Haha no way.

They walked down the streets of Edo side to side, Okita keeping an eye on her just incase she ran off again, and Kagura staying near because she knew she had nothing to gain by running away.

As they were walking Kagura had found a large store carrying attires of her type. She longed for the dress from outside, the glass window being the only thing separating her and the dress. Ah, maybe money too.

Okita swallowed an unconscious gulp as her sleek legs popped out of the slit of her kimonos bending in a soft angle that accentuated the line of her legs. He was a man, and he appreciated certain assets of female body parts. But it was not just China he wanted, any woman with the same attributes would do as long as it was a one night stand. From the corner of his eyes he saw a short haired beauty eyeing him and his uniform with a trickle of fervor in her eyes.

He smirked.

He could make a woman become submissive under five minutes flat.

After all, he was the King of Sadists.

An annoying voice interrupted his ego-boosting thoughts. "Bastard, how much money can we spend using that black card?" She asked, referring to the card given by Hijikata.

Sougo raised a handsome eyebrow. "Unlimited as long as it's related to our living expenses and what not." He had an idea where this was going.

"So… If I happened to need a new dress because it'd bring a horrible shame to the Yato clan if the Princess went to meet with a political figure of a foreign country with a plain dress," she took a breath of air. "I could buy it?"

He thought about it a while. At first he was going to disagree, but the more he thought about it, he couldn't come up with a reason to say no.

They became involved in this involuntarily, so why not take full advantage of it? He really had nothing to lose by spending extraneous money on ridiculously expensive dress.

"...Yeah," he replied, "while we're at it, I need to buy some more things too."

Kagura gave him a smile he had never seen before. Presumably because they were all directed to her Yorozuya family previously. Her soft lips parted softly in a nearly perfect triangle, her flawless teeth deflecting light. Radiance gleamed in her crazy azure eyes, taking his breath away. But the feeling was gone as fast as it came, for she had turned around to enter the shop.

"Look!" The qipao was not so different from her current one, apart from the extra slit on the other leg. This one had a gradation going from yellow to orange, to red, with black embroidery of vines climbing up the borders of the dress from the bottom.

"Isn't this just the most perf-"

She had forgotten that she wasn't shopping with her Yorozuya family or Anego. She closed her mouth silently, the awkward silence tickling up her body.

"Not bad for a monster," he leered. He had grabbed his own new set of hakama and to Kagura's horror; they were deep forest green.

"Y-you!" She faltered, but decided it was a waste of her time to yell at him. He was trying to make her life a living hell anyways, and he was going to get even more green things if she gave a satisfactory response. Making sure her killing aura vibrated from her, she stepped into the curtain fold dressing room.

"Don't even think about peeping, you Sadist bastard!"

"Who would even want to peep at a _monster's_ body?" He snorted back.

She threw her boot to where she guessed he was standing from behind the curtain. It did nothing to shut him up, sadly.

"What, you want to walk around barefoot?" He examined the boot. "You don't want these anymore?"

"No, you _twit_. I was going to buy myself a whole new outfit and I already have a dozen of those back at home," came her sharp reply. "This isn't your money anyways, so what do you care?"

She opened the curtain with a quick snap of her arms, and came out donned in the dress and Okita saw that she had also changed her stockings, from previously striped to now black silk.

Kagura glared at him as she stomped her way out, heading to the shoes section. She tried on a pair of black high heels, with sturdy black straps double crossing each other starting from her toes to all the way up her feet, ending just a bit over her ankle.

This little baby was the sweetest thing her feet had ever stepped on.

And she was going to murder someone (preferably a certain Sadist) if she couldn't buy it. But reminding herself that since she payed taxes (well Gin-chan did) and the government was paying for everything, she grabbed a few more pairs of boots, this time more appropriate for fighting, and another dress but in baby blue.

_'Mommy had always said that blue brings out the color of my eyes,'_ she recalled, _'Might as well get this one too.'_

She waited for her housemate in front of the cashier, since he was the one who had the card.

'_Note to myself: demand a card of my own.'_

He gave her and her bundle of items a bored look, but said nothing. His own arm was full of new weapons and eye masks.

'_This store has just about everything,'_ he silently whistled as he gave the cashier his card.

* * *

Okita and Kagura stepped out of the store and headed toward the Headquarters as quickly as they could. They wanted to be over with the torture as soon as possible, before noon if they could manage.

"Oi Sougo~ Had a great time?" The Chief-in-command asked suggestively when they arrived, ignoring the thick tension between the two.

Okita glared at him. "Gori, we came for the paperworks."

He saw his respective boss wince at the epithet, but paid him no mind.

"Hurry up and show me the way, Gorilla." Kagura kicked his knees.

'_Anego said kicking Gorilla was fine,'_ she reminded herself. _'A lady should use her strength when she could.'_

She followed the hairy man into the most official looking room. She saw a several tables lined up, and a several high-ranking looking men sitting not far from them.

An old man with a gray beard coughed into his fist. "Ahem, Kagura-himesama of the Yato clan, and Okita Sougo-san, Captain of First Division, do you fully understand the situation here?"

"Yes," said Okita.

"No way in hell," said Kagura.

Okita glared at her._ 'Shut up and kiss his ass, China monster.'_

'_Hah! Me kiss that old geezer's ass? In your dreams, bastard!' _she glared back.

"Ahem ahem."

Both of their eyes landed on the old man, trying to get their attention while keeping his pride.

"My name is Tokugawa Shigu Shigu and-"

"What happened to Sho-chan?" Kagura asked, remembering the idiotic shogun who liked to strip anywhere he went.

"I'm acting as a regent until Shogun-sama has an official ceremony that permits him to decide political decisions." he cleared his throat again. "Now if we could move on to our topic here, you both realize you'll have to continue this alliance your whole life?" He more implied than questioned.

"Yato Kagura, you are hereby officially declared the fiancee of Okita Sougo, Captain of Shinsengumi First Division," he turned his head to the young man beside the newly turned woman. "And you, Okita Sougo, are hereby officially declared the fiance of Yato Kagura, second-in-line of the Yato clan as well as Planet Yato."

"With all respect sir, I don't believe you asked my opinion on this," Okita added softly, "Have you never even reconsidered that I would oppose?"

Bewildered Shigu Shigu raised his voice. "Who do you think you are talking to? Why, I'm allowing you marry the princess of the most renowned clan in this universe!"

"Allowing my ass!" the said princess snapped back, "I'm also forced into this! What, are you and Papi _allowing_ me to marry a man of _lesser_ rank?"

Breathing hard, she continued, "Allowing only applies if you have a higher rank than us, Shigu Shigu-san."

"And I believe that the current Shogun, Shige Shige-sama owe this girl quite a lot of favors," Sougo commented.

Shige Shige slammed his fist on the desk to silence the two young adults in front of him.

"Silence! This treaty has gone through the Yato head as well as the Shogun!"

"You guys had no right!" she screamed back. "You guys didn't even negotiate the deal with us! So what if you guys made a deal? It doesn't affect you directly, does it? No!"

She picked up her umbrella and pointed at the man. The stand-in Shogun had brought only three guards, thinking no sane member of Shinsengumi would point a sword at him. But she was not a police, nor could he have her arrested because that would annul the yet made alliance.

Kagura glared at the three guards who had drawn their katanas. "Unless you want this country and all of the royalties except for Soyo-chan dead, you _will_ sheath the swords." She was emitting a violent aura.

"Wait wait!" Shigu Shigu waved his arms wildly. "I-I'll negotiate with you! I can't do anything about your marriage to one of our people since your father has already agreed, but you can choose."

He motioned of the guards to bring out a binder with possible marriage candidate profiles he always brought with him just in case.

"You could choose between, Isao Kondo, Toshiro Hijikata…" He leafed through the files, stating men she did not know nor recognized.

"Gorilla? Mayora? Are you kidding me?" She seethed. "Are you trying to cheat your way into this alliance? The contract must be equal! I demand compensation!"

'_I'll just force that baldy to annul the marriage. Or even worse, I'll contact baka-nii-chan himself. I'm sure he would despise the Yato Clan being mixed with the human royalties.'_

The mind of Shigu Shigu was going haywire. Depending on what he said from now on, the country and his family could get wiped or be saved and live even stronger than ever before.

"I'll give you the land near Kabuki-cho, Shinsengumi Headquarters, some farmland and small towns when you bear a successor." Before neither of the young adults could argue he added, "along with the title duchess of Edo, unlimited resources and access to whatever you need, including visiting Soyo-hime to your heart's content."

"One, I'm not planning on having a baby with that bastard and two, I already visit Soyo-chan to my hearts content and third, I'm already a princess; I'm not so desperate for a title of lower rank."

Okita stepped in. "I may be of lower rank than China, but what's in it for me? For all I care, you could just marry Hijikata-san off to her and ruin _his_ life."

The old man had not thought about the young man.

"I'll give you higher privileges as a policeman, best royal palace doctors, places of clean air, unlimited traveling fund for your sick sister, whom I believe has a sickness that can indeed be cured, you just could not afford it, and the best education for your children."

"Again, I'm not getting knocked up anytime soon, so quit your yapping about children. And I want another black card." Kagura cut in.

"Black card?"

"Yeah, the one Sadist has. Black and shiny? Unlimited money?"

"Unlimited as long as it is related to the alliance and the marriage."

"Whatever, just get me one of those." She grabbed for her umbrella again and turned to leave. "And for now, contact Papi and make it sound really urgent so he'll come right away."  
"I consider this solved, then?" Shigu Shigu tried to calm down.

"For now." Okita bowed and turned away to follow Kagura.

As Okita walked down the long hallway of the headquarters, he could hear the old man sighing loudly.

_'They really should have considered using other people as sacrifices before us.'_

* * *

"China girl!"

Kagura heard her rival coming from behind, but she made no effort to acknowledge his call.

Twitching a bit, he grabbed her long pigtail.

"Didn't you hear me call your name, monster?"

"Oh I heard, alright." she whipped around, freeing her hair out of his grasp. "But I don't really want to talk to you right now, so leave me the hell alone."

"Where were you planning to go?"

"Like I'd tell you, bastard!"

"Yorozuya?"

Kagura's face twisted into guilt.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure Danna and Megane isn't home."

"Oh? I'm pretty sure Shinsengumi needs you right now." She turned around to leave again.

"It's my day off." He said as he grabbed her wrists, halting her once more.

"China," he said.

"Follow me."

* * *

**:) please review and favorite! **

**and yes, in this story Okita's sister is alive ^^**


End file.
